Will you tolerate this?
by CindyBaby
Summary: He loves the way he fights, violently and with no mercy. Will be rated M if continued.


**This just came to me, hope you like it! I don't own Robin Hood and the rest.**

He loves the way he fights. Violently and with no mercy. He's relentless in his pursuit of the person he loves, refusing to believe that the one he wants couldn't not be for him. He's not deterred by simple refusals, not that he would force himself on someone who dosen't want it, he would never do that, he just knows that it's them, the two of them, forever. And so when her impending marriage is coming closer he grows desperate, feeling like time is running out for them. Which, in a way it is. She has already accepted this, knows there's no way she can stop it and has resigned herself to her fate and have tried talking him into doing the same without much luck. She dosen't understand that seeing her marry someone else will kill what little humanity he has left in his soul, will kill him as surely as any well directed arrow. He resent her for not choosing him. For not choosing him over her father. Horrible as it is he does resent her blatant disregard of his feelings on the matter. Oh he knows she cares, he just wants her to care more, always more. He's greedy like that. Maybe it's cause he grew up having it all, maybe it's cause he lost it all, or maybe he's just greedy when it comes to her. He hates that Gisbourne lives in his house and commands his servants. He hates that he walks around his property as if he owned it and the way he mocks him openly about it, but most of all he hates that he thinks he have the right to _her. _As if he can steal her along with his house and his property. As much as he hates him living his life he hates that much, much more. Because he can tolerate him on _his _property for now, for his King and for England, but he can never tolerate his presence in her life.

They fought so loudly that they scared all the forrest animals away. His gang pretends not to hear, trying to shrink deeper into the woods and become one with it. Anything but witness this confrontation, one that is sure to be their last. At least that's what she thought when she came to tell them goodbye, tell him goodbye. He wants to shake her hard, just shake some sense into that thick skull of hers. He spits at her that martyring herself off isn't going to change anything and watches as her face grows red and her fists tighten as she yells that he should know all about that, he's been playing the martyr since he left for war, leaving everything behind. He yells back, telling her that it was a long time ago and that she needs to let it go. She spits harshly that she finds it funny that he demands she chooses him, since he's never chosen her over anything. They still then, both of them realizing at the same time that while he had been pushing her to break her engagement to Gisbourne, he's never once asked her to choose him instead. It makes her even angrier how he wants to stop her from everything and at the same time offering nothing of himself, just like always. She dosen't tell him this but as always he knows what she's thinking and just tells her that not everything needs to be spoken out loud to be true. She chuckles bitterly and tells him to grow up and face the fact that not everyone can read minds, nor wish to.

He dosen't want her to leave but dosen't know how to stop her. He wants to force her to stay here, with him but he knows he can't do that, not yet anyway. He sees Djaq's look and he knows she knows what he's thinking and that she's against it, having been subjected to a kidnapping herself. Even though she knows Robin is not like those men it's still a horrible crime in her eyes, even if it would be for Marian's own good. But for someone who's been a captive it's hard to see behind the action to the emotions behind them. He turns away from her, not wanting her to read too much in his eyes, not wanting to talk about it, and as Marian leaves on her horse he storms of in the other direction, ignoring his gang calling his name.

He returns late at night and sits with his back against a tree staring into the slumbering fire, lost in thought. Marian is to be married in two days and he can't let that happen, he won't let that happen. He knows he need to talk to his men in the morning, make sure they're with him every step of the way. He dosen't want to do this without them but he will if he has to. He knows they might not understand, and how could they? Someone who has never felt this burning, this longing, cannot possibly know what it means. He recalls the way she screamed at him and knows she's not going to go quietly. He knows it's wrong but he's well past that point now and he dosen't even care anymore. He just know that he needs her, and that he'll die before letting her marry someone else no matter the cost.

**What do you think? Should I continue or leave it there as a short story? Thinking about maybe writing two more chapters if you like it.**


End file.
